The present invention is directed to a securing stake, and in particular, to a stake for securing garden hoses, soaker hoses, electric cords, ropes, or the like to the ground.
A problem often encountered by home gardeners when using so called "soaker hoses," (relatively flat plastic hoses having a plurality of holes therein used for sprinkling water on particular plants or a particular area), is that such hoses are very susceptible to twisting and turning, and thus misdirecting the water.
Similarly, it is often desirable to maintain a rubber hose or electric cord or the like along the perimeter of a particular area. Nothing is presently available which provides a positive coupling to such hose or electric wire, which is easily detachable from the wire or hose.